Ocean of Mysteries
by TwotailedKitsune
Summary: Two young mermen, TKO and KO, try to survive on their own- in the end, getting caught up in a kidnapping, accidental beaching and being found by a wildlife sanctuary. How will they get out of this one, and what WAS that giant monster...?


The sun slowly crept under the ocean floor, bringing light to wake all the sleeping animals that lived under the sea. The soft yellow glow slowly crept over a particular bunch of coral, drawing the creatures inside out. Two little mermen emerged from the colored reef, yawning and stretching as they did so. The elder merman, a Yellowstriped Fairy Basslet named TKO looked over at his stretching little brother- a young Jewel Fairy Basslet named KO.

KO looked up at TKO, a gentle smile gracing his lips as a yawn sqeaked from him. TKO giggled, tail wagging as he swam in place, waiting for his brother so they could find food.

KO soon took his elder brother's hand and they swam off to go find some food together- nearby, of course. Their little coral cove was all the mermen knew, so it would only be the smartest idea to stay nearby.

However, above the water, something approached from over the horizon- a big hunting ship, the name on the starboard side of the hull painted in red- 'The Villian'. Crabbing cages lined the Port side of the deck, foam buoys attached to them via a strong rope.

The captain, Lad Boxman, drove the ship as his three employees scrambled around the deck, dropping cages into the water on occasion. He sighed and put his head against the wheel as he stopped the ship so said employees could drop another cage into the water.

They had just started the day- having been adrift for a day already. They'd have to get their load of crabs home asap after this small set of crabbing cages, he realised as he heard the cage slide off into the water.

Lad sighed and looked down at the deck, seeing one of his workers- a tanned redhead named Cosma- give him a thumbs up, so he slowly began to move the boat. Back to the beginning of the line of cages.

\--

Below the surface, the brothers hunted, searching for crabs or small fish trapped in coral. The sunlight fell on a patch of coral as KO swiftly swam through it, scattering the fish inside away. TKO quickly scooped one into his hand, holding it tightly. He looked at KO- who was struggling to hold onto another fish. "Stay... still!" he cried out as the fish slid through his fingers and swam quickly away.

KO pouted, crossing his arms. "Darn it!" he cried, grumping as he watched TKO quickly dig into the fish he caught. Sighing, he quickly swooped, looking for another fish to catch.

Something sparkled in the corner of his eye, and he turned to see it. Some sort of metal box sat on the ocean floor, sparkling. KO swam over to it and swam around it, watching the box sparkle in different places as he went around. Something else he noticed was that there were fish inside, and he only saw this as a buffet.

He was able to quickly identify the opening, a small door. He looked it over without much thought before quickly swimming in, the metal clanging as he did. The fish inside quickly began to try and escape as KO made quick work of the prey inside.

KO's ears perked as he heard his brother calling for him. "Bro, over here!" he chirped happily, clapping along side his words. He watched as TKO swam over, but was confused as his brother's eyes widened in horror. "what's wrong?"

TKO quickly grabbed onto the cage and tried to break it as KO sat inside, confused and worried at his panic. KO whimpered at his attempts as the worry leaked over into him.

A large shadow slowly cast itself over the cage, causing TKO to stop. KO looked at him confused. TKO immediantly grabbed onto the cage as it began to move, KO immediately grabbing onto the cage's bottom. They both whimpered, wrapping their hands around the shining metal as the cage was pulled out of the water and onto a ship- TKO saw it said 'The Villian' in a bright red paint.

The cage slammed down onto the ship's Port side, causing TKO to slide across the wet deck. The three workers froze- Cosma quickly dashing off to get Lad Boxman from inside the wheel room.

TKO began to flop about, growling loudly as he heard KO start to do the same, whimpering as he couldn't breathe well without water.

Cosma returned with Lad Boxman, who gasped, seeing the two mermen. He immediately began barking orders- another one of his workers, Billiam, if he remembered correctly, ran off to get the giant water-filled glass box they carried around for any fish they caught.

Billiam came dashing out, violently pushing the glass box out to the deck. Boxman and Cosma immediately grabbed the shaking TKO- who struggled in their hands- and forced him into the glass box of water. Lad's other workers yanked KO from the cage and dropped him in with TKO.

TKO immediately began to violently splash water at the four humans, who backed away from the water. KO immediately began doing the same, but due to both his size and being full, he couldn't match the violent thrashes of his brother.

Lad Boxman sighed and nodded to Billiam and Cosma, who began to push the box back into the hull, occasionally being slapped by TKO's tail. This would be a long day, wouldn't it?


End file.
